


Pre 1995 Hello Neighbour Shorts

by LoSzeged



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Gen, Shorts, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoSzeged/pseuds/LoSzeged
Summary: A collection of short stories, (to be *hopefully) updated and added onto.
Kudos: 4





	Pre 1995 Hello Neighbour Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> A lighter Clip, From the 80s when things were at a good point👀 drabbles and creation  
> \--tw emetophobia for mention--

"Imagine a… Flower, a flower. Or, an octopus."  
Theodore smiles brightly,. "A flower with an Octopus fused on the tips."  
"Okay." Dianne says simply at the table, kind of curious where he was going with this as he hangs out his arms.  
"And it spins. Very fast, like a hurricane. Whipping capsules on its limbs around like drops of rain in the storm."  
"......That sounds…."  
She stares at the way he describes it on the board, frantically drawing swerving and uneven dipping loops.  
"Kind of dangerous?"  
"No no no no no no no." Theodore shakes his head, putting up a finger, "There will be squishy padding. Like. Like- Like wet, gooey, squish. And straps."  
"......"  
"It'll make sense when I show a demo."  
"I'm sure it will."  
At the least be a Little easier to understand.  
Despite saying that, he wasn't done. He was practically coming up with it on the spot and couldn't stop mid-way-through.  
"The capsules will have openings. But they won't be big enough for people to fall out of."  
Of course not.  
"And it'll be called…. The Sprinkler."  
"? Why that name?"  
Diannes tilts her head pensively.  
With dead-pan admission, Theodore replies;  
"Because people will likely get sick and the vomit will spray in all different directions like a sprinkler."  
"......"  
His straight face to it makes Dianne want to laugh. The smile stretching across her face as she could really start to see it.  
"Oh my GawwD. That's terrible!" She laughs. In a good way. "Where do you think of these?"  
"I don't know.". Theodore admits twisting his head with continuing wonder himself,. "But I am thinking to put it in a bubble."  
Dianne gives him a look imploring he do explain.  
"With the, uh… Nature, of it. I think it would be good to place the ride inside of a very large 'bubble' structure.With a system of water showers set up along the whole." He says while noting it down in his papers. "That way there's rinse and repeat built in. and less, um… accidents."  
"...I see.." It took a moment for Dianne to get why that'd be necessary, but once she did, raises an eyebrow, it made sense  
"To catch the vomit?"  
"Yeah. exactly."  
She laughs, he couldn't have just said that?  
"Well that's good."  
She still wasn't sure why he needed to combine fast with chaotic spinning but if that's what he was set on then that's what it was.  
"At least they won't have to clean it." (manually)  
"Mm."  
Theodore nods slightly, scribbling more notes down into his book on the table.  
"Oh." Dianne tilts her head up.  
"mm?" Theodore raises his eyes up to her questioningly.  
"It's Aaron.". She remarks, "Waking up again."  
He searches her face for anything to make him care but doesn't find any.  
You'd think if anything it'd be the new baby doing the crying/screaming. Not the 2 year old.  
Dianne takes a breath, sighing,  
"I'll go see what's up."  
She notices the sly smile creep onto Theodores face, but he doesn't say a word, turning his gaze back down to his planning designs.


End file.
